


Explode in Color

by wastelandofdreams



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandofdreams/pseuds/wastelandofdreams
Summary: Soulmate!AU where you see in black and white until you touch your soulmate for the first time.





	1. First touch

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta for this, I hope you enjoy <3

When Alexios first opened his eyes that day, he thought it will be the same as any other. Everything was black and white, with dull shades of grey. He got used to it, seeing like this everyday. He even believed that he would never know what colors looked like; that he will forever stay in the cold, colorless world.  
He sighed deeply. It was his turn to do the grocery shopping, and he was currently browsing through the aisle with sweets. He took a a grey chocolate bar, in a grey packet, in a black and white shop.  
In a black and white world.  
At least Kassandra was lucky enough to find her soulmate, Kyra. The two girls were so in love; Alexios remembers when Kassandra burst in through their front door, looked at him and said "It's beautiful, big brother. The colors, they're... Mesmerizing"  
And so, everyday, he waited for this one person.  
His soulmate.  
And his dully colored days passed by in his grey existance.  
Alexios didn't even realize he had already left the shop, and was now walking home through a small park.  
Looking at all the happy couples,he felt a sting of sadness in his heart. He exhaled slowly, and was about to go back to wallowing in his heartbreak when he felt his feet being swept from under him and soon after his back hit the pavement.  
"By the gods, I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going-" a man was standing next to him as Alexios lifted himself off the ground.  
"It's fine" he said and started picking up his groceries. "I was too caught up in my own thoughts."  
"Here, let me help you" the man offered and as they reached for the chocolate bar, their hands touched.  
And then it happened  
The world exploded in color.  
Alexios looked around, his mouth hanging open.  
Sunshine was pouring down from the clear blue sky in golden rays, glistening in crystals of morning dew on fresh, lively green grass. Hydrangeas were growing in small pink, light blue and lilac bushes underneath big trees embroidered with dark green leaves rustling softly in the gentle wind.  
Alexios looked up at the man, smitten and utterly amazed. He had chocolate brown eyes and short, light brown hair tied up in a tiny braid. His skin was beautifully tan and he was beautifully muscled.  
"Do- Do you-" he struggled to find the right words, and Alexios smiled softly.  
"Yeah" he responded. "Yeah, I see it too."  
The man's eyes lit up with joy. They both stood up, abandoning the mess they made on the ground.  
"I'm Alexios. I work in a coffee shop nearby, but I have a day off today. It's called The Adrestia" he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you, uh, like to grab a coffee?"  
The man chuckled.  
"I'm Thaletas, and I'd love to have a coffee with you. But first I should help you pick up those groceries."


	2. Golden Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your fluff while it lasts, lovely people.

At this hour, The Adrestia was empty, except from a lonely woman writing something on her computer in the corner of the room and Barnabas, the owner, who was standing behind the counter.  
"Alexios!" he greeted when he saw him enter. "Oh, who did you bring?"  
Alexios shifted uncomfortably, but Thaletas saved him by answering.  
"I ran into him on the sidewalk in the park. I thought it was only fair to buy him a coffee" he explained. The other simply nodded, only now realising how different Barnabas looks in colour. How different everything looks. How much more beautiful.  
"Okay then" the owner said, visibly unconvinced. "What can I get you?"  
They walked up to the counter and ordered: Alexios ordered a classic cold brew coffee, while Thaletas ordered a sweetened latte with vanilla syrup.  
Alexios made sure to remember his preference.  
When their drinks were served, they were about to leave The Adrestia as Barnabas smiled full-heartedly and wished him good luck.  
The coffee shop owner probably noticed there was something different in Alexios' eyes: a spark they never had before.  
"Hey, maybe you could walk me home? I need to get these groceries to my sister" he said, and Thaletas smiled widely.  
"How could I say no? At least I'd know your adress so I could visit you" he said. Alexios felt heat rise up to his cheeks and he dropoed his head.  
"You're cute when you blush" Thaletas laughed, and Alexios only blushed deeper.  
"Earlier today, when I bumped into you-"  
"More like knocked me over" Alexios said, smirking.  
"Yeah, then, what were you thinking about?"  
Alexios stopped, and so did the other. He gently cupped Thaletas' face, earning a tinge of red to his cheeks and a soft smile from him.  
"About how much I wanted to find my soulmate"  
Thaletas leaned in, and so did Alexios. And their lips met, softly and shyly.  
The feeling sent sparks down Alexios' spine as they stood there, exchanging sweet kisses.  
When they pulled away, Thaletas smiled shyly. Alexios laughed.  
"You're cute when you're shy" he started. "So, shall we get going?"  
~*~  
Their way back home took way longer than it should have. They stopped to grab another coffe in the meantime, and they reached Alexios' house they were three hours late.  
"Would you like to come in? My sister and her girlfriend are here, and they arw actually weitning for me" he said. Thaletas threw his head back, laughing.  
"You should have said they were waiting, I wouldn't have made you stop for another coffee" he responded.  
"Oh, I'm sure they'll understand" Alexios said.  
"Let me at least give you my number, so we can meet again sonetime" Thaletas said with a spark in his chocolate brown eyes as he pulled out a pen from his pocket and wrote down his number on Alexios' forearm.  
"Call me sometime soon, okay?"  
Alexios nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by Thaletas capturing his lips with his own.  
He tasted like sweet milk and vanilla, and as they kissed in the golden sunlight, Alexios felt warmth flood his chest as his heart felt as if it was about to beat out of his chest.  
The finally pulled away after a moment, Thaletas cupped the other man's cheek and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. Alexios blushed furiously as the other said,  
"See you soon, soulmate."  
And then he turned away, slowly making his way down the road whistling along to some unknown tune.  
Alexios knocked on the door to his house. Kassandra and Kyra stood in the doorway, smiling widely, appare tly overhearing the conversation. He was about to enter, when he heard a scream, followed by tires screeching and glass shattering.  
And just as suddenly as they appeared, the colors Alexios saw started fading away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I will not leave it like this. Expect another chapter soon!  
> Kudos an bookmarks are appreciated! Let me know what you think in the comments <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay then, this won't be as fluffy as I wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> I'm sorry for not udpating for so long, I just...  
> My soul got consumed by another fandom.  
> But I'm back, and this time I'll finish the job.  
> enjoy <3

His head hurt like a bitch.

His vision was blurry from the tears he wanted to keep from falling, and his heart was trying to beat out of his chest.

The colors, so vibrant and distinct only minutes ago, were now faded and almost nonexistent. 

Almost.

‘’Alexios, please, he’ll be fine’’ Kassandra said, wrapping her arms around her big brother’s wrist. ‘’I’m sure of that.’’

He sighed and sat down in a hospital chair next to her, nervously bouncing his leg. 

By the gods, he wanted to punch something. 

Or someone, for that matter.

Someone responsible for what happened to his soulmate. 

Kassandra sighed deeply.

‘’Will you please calm down?’’ she asked , her tone wearing a slight note of annoyance. 

‘’How do you expect me to calm down?!’’ Alexios yelled, standing up again. His sister didn’t say anything more. She just got up and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture, clutching to the back of her shirt tightly. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks, and Kassandra just hugged him tighter.

‘’I just met him, Kass. Why did this happen? Just when I finally started feeling happy, why-‘’ he started, and the woman cut him off.

‘’You say this as if was already dead’’ she said softly. ‘’Don’t do that. He’ll be fine.’’

Alexios took a deep, shaky breath as the doctor left the surgery room, accompanied by nurses. He walked up to Alexios, extending his hand to him.

‘’My name is Hippokrates. I think your partner will be okay, I managed to stabilize his condition for now’’ he said. The colors that Alexios saw were slowly becoming more visible. ‘’He’s a strong man, but I can’t promise anything.’’ 

He walked away, escorting the rest of his staff. 

Alexios sighed deeply, collapsing into a nearby chair. He wiped his eyes and looked up at the glass door. Thaletas lied there, with lots of different equipment surrounding him. The saddest thing was the tube sticking out of his throat, indicating the trouble he would have with breathing on his own. Kassandra shot him a sideways glare, and then looked at the door. 

‘’You should go inside, talk to him. I’m pretty sure he’ll hear you. Besides, it could help him’’ She said, slowly making her way down the almost empty corridor. ‘’I’ll go get us some coffee.’’

Alexios nodded and got up again, gently cracking the door open. He could immediately hear the steady beeping of different machines, and the strong smell of antiseptics hit his nose. He quietly slid inside the room and walked up to the bed where his soulmate was lying. 

His gorgeously tanned skin was contrasting the blindingly white hospital bedsheets. He looked small in this bed, his chest bandaged and left arm in a cast.

‘’Hey’’ Alexios whispered, placing his hand on top of the other’s. ‘’I hope you can hear me, but… I just want to tell you that even though I haven’t known you for long, but I already know that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to get to know you better, and I… I need you to come back to me. Please.’’ 

His voice faded into a faint whisper as he spoke. Then, suddenly, the world exploded in color once again. Alexios yelled for nurses to get in here and help him as Thaletas started coughing. Just as they rushed into the room Alexios felt a loud, consistent beep drill into his skull. And he found himself trying to desperately clinge to what was left of the colors of his world before it went painfully black and white again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry you guys  
> consider leaving a comment to let me know what do you think!  
> I promise I'll update soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are always appreciated! Let me know if you'd like a second chapter <3


End file.
